Reencuentros
by Nokoru Shishido Malfoy
Summary: El día antes de su graduación, Lyle recibe una visita de Neil en el internado


-¡Eh, Lyle! ¡Tienes una visita!

-Claro, ahora voy. Os veo luego, tíos.

Despidiéndose de sus amigos, Lyle se dirigió hacia la sala de visitas, con mucha curiosidad. Nadie solía ir a visitarlo así por las buenas. Normalmente era él el que iba en vacaciones y algunos fines de semana a casa de sus familiares, pero, ¿quién podía querer venir a verle? La graduación era al día siguiente y vendrían todos, así que no tenía sentido que se presentasen allí ese mismo día.

La persona que había en la sala estaba de espaldas cuando él abrió la puerta, pero aún así lo reconoció al instante.

-Neil…- murmuró, sorprendidísimo. Era lo último que podía esperarse.

El susodicho se volvió hacia él, mientras se quitaba la gorra y la bufanda que llevaba para ir "de incógnito". Recibió a su hermano con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola- saludó alegremente, como si no llevaran casi cuatro años sin verse.

Pero Lyle seguía parado en la puerta sin saber qué hacer, qué decir ni qué pensar.

-Pasa hombre- dijo Neil, sentándose en una de las sillas.

Lentamente, Lyle se acercó y se sentó junto a él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar, a medio camino entre la curiosidad y el reproche.

-Sólo quería ver qué tal estabas- respondió su hermano.

-Estoy muy bien.

-Ya veo, ya. Mañana te gradúas, ¿no?

Lyle asintió.

-Enhorabuena.

-Gracias.

Después hubo un rato de silencio. Aunque Neil tenía la misma expresión jovial de siempre, Lyle se sentía incómodo, como si estuviese hablando con un completo extraño. Examinó a Neil detenidamente y, justo cuando éste estaba a punto de decir algo, Lyle se le adelantó:

-¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

-Es mejor que no lo sepas- contestó Neil, con una sonrisa evasiva.

-No será nada ilegal, ¿no?

-Créeme, es mejor que no sepas nada- Neil se puso más serio, lo cual le dio a Lyle la respuesta que necesitaba-. De verdad, déjalo estar.

-¿Aún sigues buscándoles?- preguntó Lyle, con una mirada escrutadora.

-Sí- contestó Neil con firmeza-. Y no voy a parar hasta que no quede uno solo de ellos.

Lyle sonrió involuntariamente. No podía creer lo cabezota que podía llegar a ser su hermano.

-Así que lo de la venganza iba en serio…- murmuró para sí mismo, recordando al Neil de hacía cuatro años, gritando que se vengaría y que los mataría a todos, con los puños apretados y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Neil no dijo nada, y Lyle no supo si le había oído. Le miró entonces directamente a los ojos y preguntó:

-¿Alguna vez has matado a alguien?

Y Neil le respondió, devolviéndole una mirada dura, casi inhumana.

-Sí.

-Supongo que no servirá de nada decirte que lo dejes, ¿verdad?- aunque no había sido su intención, su tono sonó afligido, y eso dolió a Neil, pero aun así no iba a cambiar su respuesta.

-No. Yo he elegido mi camino. Y tú tienes que seguir el tuyo- dijo, suavizando el tono al decirle eso último.

-Supongo que sí.

Siguió otro incómodo silencio, en el que Lyle pensó que tenía muchas cosas que decir a Neil y a la vez no tenía nada que decirle. Y quizá a Neil le pasara lo mismo.

-En fin, no te molesto más- Neil se levantó de la silla, y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Poco amigo de las despedidas largas, incluso aunque se hubieran visto por primera vez en cuatro años, simplemente dijo:

-¡Adiós!

-¡Espera!

Neil se volvió con paciencia y lo miró, pero Lyle parecía no saber muy bien qué decir. Neil sonrió.

-¿Sabes? Me alegro mucho de que te vaya tan bien- dijo al fin-. Sigue estudiando, consigue un buen trabajo, forma una familia… Al menos que alguno de los dos lleve una vida normal.

Y diciendo esto, salió de la sala, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Lyle permaneció largo rato en su sitio, mirando la puerta.

-¿Normal?- se dijo-. Ninguno de nosotros podrá llevar nunca una vida normal…- y aunque su hermano ya no podía oírlo, añadió en voz baja:

-Adiós, Neil.

Notas de la autora:

Este fanfic surgió cuando leí en la traducción de las novelas de Gundam 00 que Neil y Lyle se vieron una vez cuando Lyle estaba en el internado, así que me imaginé cómo habría sido el encuentro.  
Respecto a lo de Neil, hay varias teorías sobre qué estuvo haciendo después de perder a su familia y antes de entrar a Celestial Being. Mi teoría es muy extensa para ponerla aquí XD, pero para abreviar, es básicamente que se dedicó a cosas chungas, como buscar y matar a los responsables del atentado (y terroristas en general).


End file.
